From the Elephant
by LaChoy
Summary: Me? You want to hear from me? Most people don't want to listen to a pink stuffed elephant but I am very flattered. Toshizou POV


**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
**

* * *

_  
_

_Dear Readers_,

I'm surprised nobody ever asked me before about anything that happened. I saw most of what happened. I was the only one in that room with Hashiba Sora and Fujimori Sunao. You can go ask that blondie Matsuri or that weird Nagase character but they don't know the things I do. So sit down and let me begin. Who knows how long this will go on? There's a lot to cover.

First off, you should know that just because stuffed animals aren't alive, we still listen. We know all your secrets and will keep them well. Except for right now. Right now I want to blab. I mean, somebody wants to talk to me! Somebody sees my worth! Well, other than Sora that is but he's special. He talks to me every night and tells me he loves me.

I met Sora when that Shinichiro character won me at a carnival. Nasty places to be those carnivals but anyway. When Sora hugged me and named me Toshizou, which was such a great name, I knew we were going to be close forever. And he treated me right. Not like some of those brats who tear off limbs but he really made sure I stayed clean and was treated with care.

Sora told me all his secrets. The one he talked most about was some boy he was close to named Sunao. How he missed him and how he wanted to see him and how he missed him some more and how…well, blah blah blah, you know? He never stopped talking about that boy and every time he did, he'd start crying. It was awkward. I couldn't really comfort him myself unless he hugged me. He did a lot but I really wanted to hug him when he was sad about Sunao.

He also told me about that lab where he used to be and how bad it was. But before you knew it, he'd start crying about Sunao again whenever he mentioned that stupid lab. I always felt so sad when he talked about Sunao. Always saying "Toshizou, do you think Nao-chan hates me because I left him? He must hate me…he has to…". It was horrible to hear him go on like that.

Well, anyway (please imagine me coughing right here. It adds to my story telling. Thank you.), let's keep this a light, shall we? Yes, let's shall.

He also told me about Yoru and I even met him a few times. He isn't as nice as Sora, though, even if they share the same body. But who does compare to my Sora anyway? Nobody. But it was nice to meet him even if he couldn't see why meeting me was so great. Can you imagine the idiot not knowing the greatness that is me? What else can be greater than a pink stuffed elephant that helps you get to sleep? Nothing!

Go on? Well, fine. I'll move on since you all want to hear the juicy things between my Sora and that Sunao boy. But there's more ground to cover! Be patient, will you?

Sora told me about Matsuri and how he missed him. He told me about how wonderful Nanami was and how great his food was. How Shinichiro was scary sometimes but how he still loved him anyway. He told me about Ran and how he wondered if he was taking care of Sunao fine (yes, more about Sunao, unfortunately). He told me a lot. He told me how school was and how I was the only one he could tell anything to. If you can't tell how close we were, _are, _then you're an idiot.

When he went through that nasty fall and lost almost all of his memories, he didn't forget me. He saw me and remembered me straight away. He hugged me and said he missed me. He held me like he always did and-

You don't care? Fine! Fine. I'll move onto Fujioka. Happy now? Good. At least one us is. This is the only chance I get to tell my side of the story and I get interrupted. How rude.

When I heard the door open, I knew it had to be that new roommate Matsuri had talked about. I worried who it'd be since I always want to make sure everything is the best for Sora. And when I saw that look Fujimori had had in his eyes and then when he had gotten on _top of Sora! _I knew. Oh, I knew by then this was bad news. You just didn't do that! And it had seemed my Sora had liked it. But he was asleep. And then he did push him off. I forgive him.

And then when that floozy had said he was Ran, I figured everything out. It was Sunao. And Ran. I still don't see how he's so special. He looks like a girl. Not all of us can pull off pink. He just isn't like me who looks amazing in pink. But-what? Move on? I know. I get it!

Sora didn't know it was Sunao because of that whole amnesia type thing. This was good to me because he seemed like trouble. Which he was. You see, I have a good judge of character and just that look he had had before Ran had come out had told me many things. But I couldn't tell Sora. I just hoped he'd be smart.

And he was at first. He complained to me about Sunao. Told me how stupid he was and I was relieved. But then I noticed they were getting closer. I noticed my Sora looking at him more. And then he seemed to be falling for him. I hate to say it but he was always in love with him even if he didn't know it.

Thankfully, Sora explained I was his most precious possession. I was glad the rules were known. And oh, the angered look Sunao had on his face. He knew he couldn't measure up to me. Especially when my darling Sora went as far as to take me everywhere with him to make sure I wasn't stolen! He's such a great own-huh?

Oh. Ran kidnapping me isn't something I like to think about. I was very scared for my life, you see. Who knew what that little whore was going to do with me! I was afraid for my innocence. If you don't mind, I don't really want to talk about it.

I was still stolen. Sora actually believed Sunao could protect me? Not that sissy little thing. And then he was so sissy to use me as protection! Oh, the glass hurt. It hurt badly. I have never felt something like that in all my life. If I could have screamed, I would have. And when Sora screamed out for me. I was sure I was dead when blackness surrounded me. So sure.

And then I felt that terrible pain again! I was not being left alone! Sunao was fixing me up and I guess…well, I guess I am thankful for him fixing me up. Even if he did do a lousy job. At least I'm still here for Sora. But I still don't like Sunao. Let that be known. And he doesn't like me but serves him right. He should be jealous of me. I'm _Toshizou_. Sora's most precious object.

Let's not even get into that ghost boy. I was pushed into the wall by that stupid brat! I'm telling you. I've suffered the most.

Especially when he and that Yoru…when they…ugh. I can't even say it! And it doesn't matter if it was Ran. They're the same in my eyes, which are definitely ruined. I was so pure before then. The noises they made. The things they said! My poor Sora wasn't unsullied anymore! All thanks to that Fujimori idiot.

At least Sora was horrified in the morning. Sunao pretended he was but I saw past his lies. He couldn't fool me with his cute little blushes and his innocent looking face.

And to think my Sora is in love with him. But there isn't anything I can do. He's his own person. I'm only his darling plush elephant and-Oh! Come on already! Fine, I'll continue!

I have to admit, all I can remember is Sunao plotting and leaving the room, and my poor, poor Sora worrying, and then him telling me how he was worried and…let me tell you, he sickens me, that Fujimori whore. And he is too! He really is. Especially that Ran. Making Yoru come out so he could pollute Sora's body!

But anyway, I noticed something odd was going on. Sora was having worse dreams every night, moaning out Sunao's name and crying. It was horrible and I could do nothing. That Sunao seemed to take pleasure in it too! Like he liked my dear Sora in pain! Sickening, just sickening. Let's just forget he actually seemed to feel bad for a few seconds. It doesn't matter.

I was relieved when Sunao moved out. It was good riddance but my Sora seemed to be depressed. Like he missed Sunao. Why does he have to love him? There are so many better people he could be with. Or he could just stay with me. I could keep him company.

Anyway.

I'm afraid I don't know many details of the events that happened. I know my Sora did _things_ with Sunao _willingly _and he bragged about it to me for weeks. And you can badger me for everything I know about that all you want but I will never repeat what he told me. I don't really want to.

Everything that happened makes my head spin. Sora almost dying, Sunao being the reason (I told you so!), so many people getting hurt, and…well, let me tell you I'm glad it's all over.

…You want more details than that? Too bad. That's all you're getting. I don't know anymore.

Sunao and Sora? Fine. I'll tell you.

Unfortunately, they do _bad _things with each other once in a while. Poor Sora got himself caught in that slutty Sunao's net. But you can't help but love who you love, I guess. Maybe it's always been like that. There's nothing I can do but keep letting Sora hug me. Sunao wants me gone but that won't happen. I'm much too important.

It does get a bit cramped when Sunao sleeps in the bed with us. He has his own bed, why use ours? Sora tells me he likes to cuddle him but the way I see it is that Sunao isn't anywhere near as cuddly as me. I can be a better hugger than-Leaving? Why are you leaving?

Well, fine. Be that way. Leave and don't listen to me.

I hope you did have fun listening to my story even if you did complain all throughout it and even if you all seem to be giant Sunao supporters. Live and let live, I suppose.

Sincerely,

_Toshizou A.K.A Better than Sunao._

* * *

**_Notes: _**Toshizou needed to be listened to. We all know he was the real star._  
_


End file.
